


Viera Sighting

by littleartemis



Series: Quickies [27]
Category: Final Fantasy XII, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Cas and Sam are thrown into another universe where they meet a rather tall woman with...rabbit ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viera Sighting

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the prompt; Winchesters are freaked out by Fran.

Some way, somehow, the three of them had ended up in another damn alternate dimension. Balthazar had shoved them through, saying something about summoning them back when it was safe. To stay close to where they had ended up going through.

But Dean did not really know if they would be summoned back. More precisely, if they would be alive when Balthazar tried to pull them through.

Both hunters, and the angel were faced with a very angry looking woman who had a bow and arrow pointed at them. Next to her - his shoulder touching the woman’s - was a man in leather with a gun regarding them with vague interest.

“Well well well…what…strange land are you three humes’ from?” one dark eyebrow cocked up as he tilted his head to the side, the movement distracting Dean for a moment. His attention caught by the light from the desert sun glinting off one earring.

…Desert.

Holy hell they were in a desert. In some foreign land. In some foreign universe.

Being threatened by a lady in a plate bikini, high heels, and rabbit ears.

Foot long fucking rabbit ears.

Sam seemed to be focused on this as well, eyes wide as he took in the woman who seemed to be unbothered by their staring. Meanwhile, Castiel was moving to his feet dusting himself off as he looked around them before taking in their clothing. Ignoring the fact that the stranger had asked them something he looked to Dean and Sam, “It appears moving from our universe to this one did not alter us in any way. But we will have to be careful as I do not know if it will affect my power like the last one Balthazar sent you two to.”

The strange man looked at Castiel curiously at that, before looking to his companion, “Fran…do you know anything of what he’s talking about? Universes?”

Rolling her eyes the woman’s expression stayed blank, looking to him for a moment. “Aye. There is old stories of other worlds. I believe Cid had been researching on other worlds before the madness took him.

“Come with us to our camp strangers. If you have a way back to your world you may likely need our assistance as we know this one better then you do.” Fran gave them a small, tight lipped smile. There was a little humour to it though mostly in how her eyes seemed to shine with amusement. “Balthier, and I will show you the way. The others will not bite…much. Though they may stare. Your garb is new to this world.”

Moving to their feet the brother’s both nodded a little numbly, neither boys eyes leaving the woman as she turned to leave. Castiel quickly followed as Balthier’s face scrunched up in annoyance. Especially as Dean’s eyes strayed lower to check out how her armor did little to cover Fran’s assets in the hindquarters.

“Keep staring at my partner like she’s a piece of meat on a rack, and I will light your clothes on fire pretty boy.” His dark eyes were narrowed, likely meaning to go through with the threat before jogging off to catch up with the woman and angel.

This time leaving Dean with another view to take in.

An annoyed sigh left Sam. “Dean. You can think with down there later. Now can we go before we find out if this universe does have magic and if he means to actually make you a Winchester flambé?”

“Hey, he said nothing about ogling him. And his pants are tight.” With a laugh he left to follow the group, hands in his pockets.

This world was weird…but at least it had its entertainment.


End file.
